Don't Forget Me
by HungerWizard
Summary: Just one swig of his spiked drink sends Peeta down hill. His relationship with Katniss changes, he gets put on trial and his life takes a turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, this a new story. My old one didn't really stick out. Please review review review! HungerWizard xxx**

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Peeta, mate drink up!" Finnick pushed a refreshing, cold lager down to where I sat.

"Thanks dude!" I cheered, I was obviously drunk and making a fool out of myself.

"Actually- I think you have had enough to drink Peet, look, your slurring and drooling!" Finnick then stood up and backed off, mocking terror.

"Thanks but I'm perfectly," I slouched down; everything turned around and blurred, "fine!"

"Why are you even acting like _this _bro?" He shouted at me over the loud heavy dance music. I liked it here; I belonged to it. People were placing bets, gambling and getting drunk like me. What was not to like about it? It even had a Jacuzzi!

"_Because _that little bitch threw me out for not tidying up my dozens of empty bottles, and that's not the main problem! She bloody had a go at me for accidentally 'kissing' another lady." I said it as if it were blatantly obvious! And it was. I was always getting drunk and messing about. Katniss was crazy to love me as much as she did.

"Peeta! You shouldn't go around kissing girls!" I literally spat out my drink with laughter! Was Finnick giving me advice on not to go around kissing bimbos? Well I never! He was always doing that, showing off his body…

"Katniss didn't need to throw me out though! I said that I was really ashamed of myself," It was true. The feelings of self disappointment settled in. Why had I done that? Me and Katniss were once so close, and _I_ had wrecked it, "Finnick you are right. That was wrong of me to do."

"Heya guys, look a free drink for you Peet!" It surprised me that a strange man about my age with light stubble interrupted us and handed me a drink- for free. Funny, I didn't even know him, _yet he knew_ my name!

"Thanks, I guess!" I decided to take it. I wasn't suspicious of it though. No one would mess anyone about here.

"See you later Fin!" After waving bye to Finnick he stumbled back to his group.

"So have you got plans for the weekend 'Fin'?" I decided to tease him with the nickname that the creepy guy had used. I was indeed drunk. Very drunk!

"Yeah, Annie and I are going to the cinema. Thought it would bring us two together…"

"After you two broke up because _you_ kissed another lady?" My words were slurred.

"Yeah…" He was silent. I was worried that I had upset him.

"I'm sorry mate."

"It's okay. Annie is fine now." He told me honestly. I nodded my head with acknowledgement and drank up.

Everything moved slower, everything was too loud and bright lights were too painful for my eyes to look at them.

"Are you alright Peeta?" Finnick asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, I have had a lot to drink, would you mind taking me back to Katniss?"

"Sure."

* * *

In Finnick's car everything was stylish. He was lucky to be able to afford this crap. Me and Katniss just managed to live off what we got from the bakery and archery tutoring funds.

I was sweating buckets and I felt too warm.

"Peeta I think your drink was spiked. The one he gave you."

"WHAT?!" I raised my voice. Spiked? What with? God, I was drunk and drugged. Great! Katniss was going to love me now.

"Mate, as long as the drug has no big lasting effects you will return to normal in a few days. Or maybe even tomorrow morning if you are lucky!" I doubted that.

"Nah."

"Be optimistic Peeta; you never know!" Finnick glanced at me and then turned his attention to driving on the quiet road leading to my house.

"How do you think Katniss will react though? She could have a fit!" I wasn't kidding. She could even kick me out for even longer. And because it was cold and dark, I wasn't feeling ready to welcome hypothermia with big kisses.

"The worst she could do would be to divorce you." True- and I didn't think she would do that to her poor, helpless husband. But then again, she had started to threaten me with that horrid, terrifying D word.

When we arrived I opened the heavy car door and stepped out gingerly. The cold air bit at any of my exposed skin. The moon reflected off the car. Finnick waved back at me and sped off.

* * *

"Katniss, I'm back." I was more sombre. Luckily…

"Where have you fucking been?"

"You kicked me out- remember!" My voice had a hint of cruelty and violence in it. I looked around, noticing that she had packed a big bag for me. How kind of her...

"Peeta, you kissed another girl!"

"It was a bloody mistake! I told you that I am ashamed of myself! I even drank several pints of beer to make myself forget her!" I told her the truth.

"Really? Peeta, I know you. You drink all the time." She didn't exactly believe me. She never did.

"Katniss, honestly I am telling the honest truth!"

"Were you trying to forget me? Huh?"

"No!" I tried to forget my mistakes not her!

"Then why do you look hot and sweaty?"

"I was spiked!" She just stood there, her mouth a shape of an 'O'! The silence that filled the already nearly empty room made it unbearable to stand there.

"By whom?" She was pissing me off now. Mind your own business, Katniss.

"Not your problem!"

I stormed into our room and locked the door. In the morning I would wake up and apologize to her, but not right at this minute.

* * *

I heard a knock on _our _bedroom door and ignored it. God! She would have to lay it off. If she carried on knocking she would soon make the old door snap off its hinges!

"Peeta, please. I'm sorry. You know I love you." Her tone of voice was soothing and kind.

"I love you too."

"Will you please let me in?" I didn't fall for that.

"No. Tomorrow I will."

"Ok. We will forget about what happened tonight yeah?" She seemed upset that she had to sleep on the threadbare and moth eaten couch without me beside her. I nearly even felt sad for her!

"Certainly." I definitely had planned to forget that and start a fresh, new leaf.

* * *

As I drifted off to sleep, nightmares haunted me. Images of blood, torture and murder entered my mind. Violence, curses and other horrors left me shaking as I woke up at three in the morning. Shivering with fear, I made my way downstairs to get water to hopefully calm myself down. But I soon realised that my mind had other plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I've quickly written another chapter. Phew, 2 in a day! **

* * *

Chapter 2

I could hear her breath in and out. The drug was taking its full on effect now. I could only hear sounds when I was at least five metres away from the source of it. My mind couldn't concentrate and I was really heating up now.

The cold tiles of the kitchen felt weird but made me relax a bit more. Our living room was right near the kitchen, without a _door_ to separate the two rooms because we were so poor. And when I spent money on booze I wasted money. No wonder she always got mad when I purchased some Heineken.

I opened up a cupboard where all the cups were stored and made my way over to the tap. I kept watching Katniss. _She is so cruel and controlling. I am an adult. I can do what I liked thank you very much! She wasn't my mother…_ My mind only thought about Katniss and her traits that made me fuming mad. _She drank too. Why was she the one who always took the credit? She is nothing in this world…_

I never usually thought about my wife like that but I was beginning to now. Bizarrely, I filled the kettle with water and pressed the 'heat' button. I wasn't in control _of my own mind_ and I was getting myself worked up.

I paced up and down the kitchen, always glaring at Katniss as if she was a criminal and I was keeping guard of her in case she broke out and started to kill innocent people. But she wasn't the criminal, I was.

"Peeta, is that you?" She woke up and noticed I was there. Shit! I stayed silent, not willing to co-operate with her anymore.

"Peeta? I can see you. Please, I'm so sorry for kicking you out earlier, it wasn't right." I could hear (just about) the regret in her voice. I didn't know why but I felt fiery anger build up inside me.

The kettle had stopped boiling now. Just in time. I grabbed it by the black, hot metal handle and walked over to where she sat up, dazed.

"Hello Katniss."

"Hi. What the hell?" She suddenly looked at the kettle with suspicion and soon realised my intentions because then she ran; she ran up the creaky stairs into our room.

"Katniss, you need to learn that you don't own me." My voice was haunted and unrecognizable. I walked slowly, with all the time in the world, up the stairs. I stopped at our door.

I opened it bit by bit, peering in.

I could see her, curled up, crying. _Like a baby, like a wimp. _Her arms were wrapped around her legs.

She looks up at me and doesn't do anything. Or say anything. She just watched as I inched closer and closer to her and removed the top of the kettle.

I only realise what I am doing as the scalding water cascades onto her, burning her skin. She shrieks in pain.

"Oh my FUCKING god! No!" I quickly moved the kettle away from her body and dumped it on the bed. The water splashed everywhere and dampened the duvet.

"Why? Peeta…" She looked at her burnt, damaged and scared body and looked back up at me. She buried her head in her arms and just built a brick wall around her; she cut me out of her life.

"No. Please. Please. Please! I'm sorry. The drug, the drink…" I felt the air becoming hotter and hotter as I pleaded for her forgiveness, "please…"

Darkness seduced me and I collapsed.

* * *

**This chapter is very emotional and violent. Peeta can't control himself because of the drug. :(**

**Please review and favourite xxxx**

**HungerWizard**


End file.
